The invention relates to a connecting strut, in particular for a chassis of a vehicle.
To connect an axis or a wheel suspension of a vehicle with the vehicle body, connecting struts, so-called links are often used. The links are fastened for pivoting movement, on the one hand, to the vehicle body, and, on the other hand, to the axis or the wheel suspension by means of a bearing, so that a movement of the wheel suspension in the vertical direction (compression and rebounding) is possible. However, upon compression, the wheel orientation, the so-called camber of the wheel suspension may possibly be changed in addition to the vertical position of the wheel suspension, for example when a wheel compresses unilaterally. The wheel suspension is then pivoted about an axis extending along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The torsion thus generated must be compensated by the bearings by means of which the connecting strut is connected with the vehicle body or the wheel suspension. The design and manufacturing of such bearings which permit this relative rotation are however complicated and costly.
Document DE 101 53 799 A1 shows a connecting strut which is composed of an elongated base body and two terminal bearing receptions for introducing and evacuating forces. The base body is made of a unit at least composed of a flat metal insert and a plastic structure which forms the remaining contour and is realized by injection molding around the metal insert. The metal insert is configured in a solid manner, which leads to a comparatively high torsional stiffness. The connecting strut can furthermore have a curvature in the plane of the center metal insert, the torsional stiffness thus being also comparatively high.
Document DE 39 21 468 C1 shows a connecting strut according to the generic part of claim 1 in the form of a link for motor vehicle wheel suspensions. Such a link is formed of two identical compression molding pieces each comprising at one end an annular collar, these annular collars being directed towards each other. The compression molding pieces extend parallel to each other and have along the majority of their longitudinal extension a flat U-shaped cross-section, the U-legs bent from a web of this cross-section being directed towards each other. This configuration of the compression molding pieces gives the connecting strut a comparatively high torsional stiffness.